


A Little Jealousy

by Oodles



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alfred used to be a call boy, I have nothing guys this is a random AU that should never have come into being, Lawyers, Logarius is a lawyer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: Logarius misses his favorite former intern and decides to catch up with him.





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago (so apologies if its not very good) and recently remembered it existed and due to the overwhelming lack of Logarius thirst in this day and age, I decided to share it with the world because Alfred and Logarius are the ultimate in power dynamic shipping. SORRY IF YOU CAN'T APPRECIATE OLD MEN.

When Logarius opens the door to his apartment, Alfred is leaning against the wall, eyes on his phone. 

Logarius tongues at one of teeth, thinking maybe this was a bad idea. Alfred straightens up and pockets the phone, offering a wide smile. 

“Good to see you,” he says, his voice carrying a hint of smugness that Logarius doesn’t recognize. 

“And you as well,” Logarius says, feeling guarded. 

Alfred steps a little closer, not quite asserting himself, but presuming that he is going to come inside. When Logarius doesn’t open the door any wider, Alfred’s head tilts to the side a little and the smile shifts. 

“Long day?” he asks. 

Logarius lets his gaze wander over Alfred. “Mm.”

“Long week,” Alfred corrects, letting the word settle on his tongue. His hair is a little longer than Logarius remembers and that is why Logarius opens up the door. 

“Can I get you some coffee?” Logarius asks as Alfred steps inside. 

Alfred debates the question while he takes his jacket off. Once he has heard the lock on the door click into place, he answers. “Coffee only unsettles my stomach these days. You invited me here to talk, didn’t you?”

Logarius regrets this already, but when Alfred puts a hand on his hip, hooking one thumb into the waist of his very tight pants, he reveals just an inch of skin that tells Logarius that the younger man isn’t wearing anything underneath his khakis. The sweater is probably his only layer on top as well.

“I figured I should ask you about your life first,” Logarius says, walking up to Alfred and coming to stand beside him as Alfred takes in the apartment. 

“Nice place,” Alfred says. “Nicer than the last.”

“It’s been a while,” Logarius says. 

“And you’ve been very busy,” Alfred finishes, turning back to Logarius. “I should be proud.”

“Such kind words,” Logarius says, eyeing him with obvious suspicion. 

“I have nothing but nice things to say about you,” Alfred says. “Contrary to what you might think. I was happy to hear about your promotion. And very shocked to get your text yesterday.”

Logarius takes a breath in— mistake. Alfred still wears the same cologne, or he went out and got the same kind he used to wear. Either way, Logarius gets a wave of that heady, light scent. 

“Like you said,” Logarius echoes, voice getting quieter. “Long week.”

Alfred reaches a hand up to Logarius, daring to touch his cheek, running his thumb along Logarius’ beard. “Poor thing. You should sit. You’ve probably been on your feet all day.”

So it begins. For a moment, Logarius considers kicking Alfred out right then and there and being done with this whole thing before it begins. Alfred starts softly pulling at Logarius’s jacket, trying to ease him out of it, and Logarius falls prey to the old motions. A comfort and a rise simultaneously. It feels good to give someone else the reins. 

“That’s it,” Alfred says when Logarius allows him to remove the jacket. Alfred sets it on the back of the closest chair before taking Logarius’ hand and leading him to the living room. Alfred guides him to the couch that Logarius hardly ever uses, mostly an expensive centerpiece. Logarius sits though, eyeing the papers spread on the table and the two day old mug of coffee and the other jacket that’s laying over the armchair. 

“Sorry,” Logarius says, looking up at Alfred. “It’s a bit messy in here.”

“Are you going to tell me it’s not usually like this?” Alfred asks, a glint in his eyes. “Then I’ll tell you I don’t usually answer texts from numbers I don’t recognize.”

Alfred puts a hand on Logarius’ shoulder, pushing him against the back of the couch. Having Alfred loom over him brings Logarius back in time, to when this wasn’t so unusual. It’s different now though. Alfred isn’t so shy as he used to be.

“You want to pretend for a little while?” Alfred asks, resting his knee on the couch cushion beside Logarius’ thigh. He runs a hand through Logarius’ hair, fondness in his eyes. Logarius watches him take a deep breath, gaze a bit far away. “Who shall I be?”

Logarius takes his time raising his hands up and fitting them against Alfred’s waist, silent permission for Alfred to bring his other knee up, straddling Logarius. Alfred takes Logarius’s face with both his hands.

“Promising young intern,” Logarius says, letting a few of his fingers slide under Alfred’s sweater. 

Alfred laughs a little, maybe from his words, maybe from the gentle touch along his sides. “I’ve already been one of those,” Alfred says. “Use your imagination.”

Logarius was right about him not wearing a shirt. His hands skim up higher, dragging the sweater up as well. “Maybe you’re someone else’s intern.”

“Oh,” Alfred plays at being scandalized. He settles in Logarius’s lap, taking Logarius’s tie in his hands. “Do they know you? Are they horribly jealous?”

Logarius pushes at Alfred’s sweater and Alfred  _ hm’s _ at him. 

“We both know you can’t relax until this is off,” Alfred says, unknotting the understated grey tie. “Unless more has changed than just your address and your paygrade.”

Logarius finally smiles. “Yes. I’m a little impatient these days.”

“So used to winning everything,” Alfred says, leaning in closer until their noses touch. “Can’t stand the argument anymore, can you?”

Logarius makes a little noise, letting his hands wander over the muscles in Alfred’s chest. “I hardly call this an argument.”

Alfred smiles, pulling the tie loose. “I can make it one.” He keeps his lips parted, brushing them against Logarius’s mouth. 

“I’ll still win,” Logarius tells him.

Alfred bites Logarius’ bottom lip, pulling just a little, harmless. Meanwhile, Logarius traces Alfred’s pectoral muscle. 

“Will you now?” Alfred circles his arms around Logarius’ neck, shuffling a little closer, the heat from his body just what Logarius wanted. 

“I know what you like,” Logarius says, pointed, hands going feather light over Alfred’s skin. 

“Maybe I lied to you about certain preferences,” Alfred whispers, moving his mouth to Logarius’ ear, hands drifting to the buttons of Logarius’ shirt. 

“You are many things, Alfred,” Logarius says, pressing his thumb into Alfred’s nipple. The sigh Alfred gives is worth all the anxiety he felt before hitting  _ send _ on that text yesterday. “A liar isn’t one of them.”

“Mmm,” Alfred arches into the touch, adjusting his legs to press himself closer. “But who’s really winning here?”

Logarius makes a noise, not letting up. “It’s a bit of a draw right now, I’d say.”

Alfred chuckles and pops the first of the buttons on Logarius’s shirt. “Still time. You never finished. Who do I work for?”

Logarius considers while Alfred addresses his buttons. “Some heartless bigshot.” He pulls his hands down over Alfred’s ribs, his abs, the front of his pants. 

“A real bastard,” Alfred says as Logarius feels out the shape of him far too gently. Alfred leans down to press a kiss to Logarius’s chest, nuzzling his clean shaven face against the hair there. “Someone who won’t commit to the point.”

“Yes, you hate that,” Logarius goes on, gripping Alfred’s thighs. “Don’t you?”

“Can’t stand it,” Alfred agrees, lifting his head. He sets his thumb against Logarius’s mouth. “Almost as much as you hate being overeager.”

Logarius smiles against Alfred’s thumb. His shirt is open now and Alfred uses his free hand to draw a line from Logarius’ belt buckle to his throat. 

“You seem different from the last time I saw you,” Logarius admits. 

“It’s been almost two years,” Alfred says, voice gone quiet. He is touching Logarius’ collarbone softly. For a moment it feels like Alfred is getting emotional about something, before he slides both hands up into Logarius’ hair, holding him in place. “Did you think I was going to starve myself?” His voice is just a breath.

Logarius feels a twinge of jealousy. Ridiculous, he knows, but there it is. Even before, he didn’t own Alfred, and now time has only allowed for more people to do this with him. 

“How often do you see people?” Logarius asks, unable to keep himself from bringing it up.

“I don’t anymore,” Alfred says, pushing Logarius down against the couch. He leans back up on his knees so he can be taller. “I have a nice job now, thanks to a very well-written recommendation I received from the district attorney. Lauded my ability to use any means necessary to prove my point.”

“How nice of him,” Logarius says, remembering the letter well. 

“It was only a little possessive,” Alfred goes on, tongue touching Logarius’ lips for just a small taste. “Kept calling me  _ his  _ intern. Probably barely kept himself from mentioning how good I was at sucking his dick.”

Logarius knows he’s being obvious now, but he doesn’t care. He cups Alfred’s ass. “Sounds like you owe him for a nice job, regardless.”

“He’d like to think so,” Alfred says. “Made a dent in my student loans, that’s for sure.” 

Logarius pulls him closer, and Alfred moves his hips a bit, so Logarius can feel his erection against his chest. “Surely he had more going than money and influence?”

Alfred makes a small thoughtful noise, tapping his lips. Logarius takes the moment to pull Alfred against him and turn, pinning him down on the couch. Alfred wraps his legs around Logarius’ middle, smiling again. 

“I liked his… decisiveness,” Alfred breathes.

Logarius kisses Alfred’s neck once before he finally gets the sweater off of him. Alfred leans on his elbows and Logarius takes a moment to admire Alfred’s bare chest. “You’ve been working out more.”

“Wonders what a paycheck allows for,” Alfred says. “Gym memberships. Food.”

“The two most important things in life,” Logarius says, leaning his face against Alfred’s chest.

“Mmm,” Alfred lays back down, playing with Logarius’s hair while the older man kisses his way down Alfred’s body. “Great sex.”

“Not something you get with a paycheck,” Logarius says. 

“I should be offended,” Alfred laughs. 

Logarius stops moving, remembering. When he looks back up at Alfred, Alfred is smirking at him. “I’ll take that to mean I was better than great. Hence why you texted me a year and a half later.”

“And I’ll take your showing up here without asking for money to mean that I was as well.” Logarius can see Alfred’s breath coming a little faster. He turns back to Alfred’s stomach, kissing his navel, feeling his point made. 

Alfred sits up, touching the back of Logarius’ neck, drawing his attention away. “Why did you ask me here?”

Logarius sighs and lays a finger on Alfred’s cheekbone. The younger man’s gaze is a bit full again. “I just…”

Alfred stares hard at Logarius. He takes a big shuddering breath. “You don’t have to answer.”

Logarius sits upright as well, drawing away. “No, no.”

They suffer a minute of silence while Logarius sits back against the couch, setting a hand on Alfred’s knee. He draws circles aimlessly. 

“I had to meet a client in the Upper East Side about two weeks ago. As I was walking back to my car, I saw someone across the street who looked remarkably similar to an intern I once had. He was looking rather nice and happy with some boy his age and damn if I didn’t feel a little lonely.”

“Hard to make time for others when you’re helping to run the city,” Alfred says. He traces around Logarius’ ear. “And when you’re as picky as you are.”

Logarius glares at Alfred, who begins to smile again. He pulls on Logarius’ open shirt, getting it off his right arm. Alfred leans his face against Logarius’ shoulder, running his hand over Logarius’ skin. 

“If I  _ had _ been on a date about two weeks ago,” Alfred says, lifting his face up. “You’ll be happy to know it didn’t end well.”

“Not happy,” Logarius says, taking Alfred’s face with one hand. “I  _ do _ want you to find someone and have a good life.”

Alfred searches his gaze for a moment before he begins to smirk again. “Don’t tell me you’re not even a little happy.”

“Maybe a little,” Logarius responds, pulling him closer. Alfred follows his lead, crawling forward. 

“Admit you’re jealous,” Alfred says, eyes on Logarius’ lips. 

Logarius lays his hand on Alfred’s neck. “Perhaps I’m just a little desperate for you.”

“Liar,” Alfred says, hand on Logarius’ thigh.

“Hush,” Logarius says, catching Alfred’s jaw and pressing their lips together. 

Alfred sighs so intently as Logarius gathers him closer, hands roaming over his body. When he starts massaging Alfred’s cock through his pants, Alfred breaks the kiss to gasp for air, moaning just a little, partly because he wants to, and partly because he knows Logarius likes it. Logarius grabs Alfred by the hair, yanking his head back and speaking with his lips on Alfred’s neck. 

“My room. I want you in front of the whole city.”

“Always so possessive,” Alfred sighs, eyes closed, dick hard against Logarius’ hand. 

“Also demanding,” Logarius says. “I want you  _ now _ .”

He releases Alfred and they both get to their feet, eyes trained on each other. 

Logarius makes Alfred walk ahead of him, keeping a hand on his shoulder to steer him in the right direction until they are in his bedroom. Half the wall is glass, by the bed. They’re high up enough that Alfred can’t see the people’s faces on the street, but they’re still very visible. So when Logarius walks up and takes Alfred’s hips, pulling Alfred’s back to his chest, a bit of nerves creep in. The moment is offset with Logarius running his hands over Alfred’s arms, warming him.

“Take your trousers off,” Logarius says. 

Alfred hesitates only a moment, knowing that Logarius won’t be satisfied unless he does as he’s told. He starts unbuttoning his pants, and Logarius can hardly wait before he is sliding his hand down and around Alfred’s cock. 

Alfred blanks out for a moment, having forgotten what it was like to be handled like this. So aggressive, and so confident. His breathing deepens as Logarius works him, steady and sure. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Alfred sighs. “You’re very good at this.”

Logarius  _ hmm _ ’s in Alfred’s ear, and Alfred makes a noise of content, reaching up behind him to hook his arms around Logarius’ neck. As nice as it is, Alfred knows what they’re building up to, and he’s starting to get giddy. Will it be as good as he remembers?

Just when he’s starting to think Logarius is actually just going to jerk him off with his hand, the older man lets him go and turns Alfred around to face him. That hungry look in Logarius’ eyes is enough to keep Alfred’s pulse up. Logarius kisses Alfred again, rough, tonguing deep and Alfred just lets everything else fall away. The clear glass windows, the noise of the city below, the third date he was supposed to be going on.

Logarius starts herding Alfred toward his bed and Alfred feels utterly malleable. He sits down and is about to push back so he can lie down, but Logarius kneels and takes Alfred’s thighs in his hands, holding him in place. They are close enough to the nightstand and Alfred already knows what’s inside, but still he gets a little rush of heat through his face and his groin when Logarius opens up the drawer. Logarius finishes pulling Alfred’s pants off, tossing them aside thoughtlessly, and runs his hands up from Alfred’s feet to his waist.

“I’ve realized something,” Logarius says, looking back at Alfred.

Alfred can’t think of words to say so he just nods. 

“I was awfully selfish with you.” 

Logarius leans down, breath hot, tongue warm. Alfred lets out a long, deep moan when Logarius starts sucking Alfred into his mouth. This is new. So many times, Alfred gave for him, but to have it repaid is heavenly. Sneaking around Logarius’ office, uncomfortable spaces, trying to be quiet and fast– now, Alfred lies on his back and doesn’t try to silence his own delight. 

“God, if this is what you were holding out on me--  _ ah _ \-- you really are a bastard,” Alfred barely gets the words out before he is gripping the sheets with both hands. “Oh god, that’s good.”

Logarius is pushing his legs apart. For a moment, he slows up his delirious tasting to push Alfred’s ankles further back. Alfred doesn’t resist at all, welcoming it. His mind is a mess of tangled up thoughts that are trying to escape his mouth in useless sighs. The shock of feeling Logarius’ tongue dip lower is completely exhilarating. Alfred murmurs a curse or two as Logarius pushes deeper. The scratch of facial hair is almost painful and Alfred wouldn’t have it any other way. The clash of sharp and soft brings everything to the surface. 

“I must have done something very right today,” Alfred mutters, half out of his mind.

Logarius comes to a stop, and Alfred hears the bottle of lube opening. He feels slick fingers on him, circling where Logarius’ tongue had just been. Logarius moves up beside Alfred on the bed, and Alfred meets Logarius’ gaze with his own hazy one.

“Did you think about me in the last two years?” Logarius asks.

Alfred is torn between wanting to answer the question and wanting to insist that Logarius just put his fingers inside Alfred.

“I… yeah,” Alfred says. “God, of course.”

“What did you think?” Logarius asks, sliding one finger in him. 

Alfred inhales, wanting to shut his eyes and just enjoy, but that’s not how Logarius does things. “Lots of things,” Alfred struggles for words. 

“Specificity, Alfred,” Logarius says in his near-bored, expectant teacher’s voice which, for some reason, always got Alfred a little hard. 

“Thought about you fucking me,” Alfred begins to confess. Logarius pushes another finger inside and Alfred bites his lip. 

“And?” Logarius prompts.

“No one does it like you,” Alfred manages, shutting his eyes as Logarius gets more lube to keep opening him up. 

“Tell me,” Logarius demands. 

Alfred wants to beg, but he doesn’t think that’ll hasten the process at all. He arches his back, inviting the pressure of now four fingers inside him and Logarius’ free hand touching his dick again. “Everyone else… is… so damn kind.” He starts rambling, spurred on by the pushing and the pulling. “Maybe sometimes I don’t want to think. Maybe sometimes I want to be told what to do. Fucked. Just… god just  _ own me _ .”

Logarius withdraws both hands and Alfred lets out a little disappointed whine, only to have Logarius shove him backwards and wrench his own zipper down. 

Alfred relishes the sight of Logarius hurriedly removing his pants and climbing over top of him. Logarius doesn’t ask, doesn’t ease, just buries himself in Alfred like he wants to make up for 547 days without him. Alfred says the only thing he can think of in the moment, voice strained and needy, “that’s more like it…”

Logarius finds a rhythm easily, like they’ve been doing this for ages. Alfred digs his nails into Logarius’ back, both for stability, and to emphasize his point when he tips his head back and groans out,  _ harder.  _

Logarius does not disappoint him. Not this time.

Alfred’s voice rises, legs wrapped around Logarius, whole body focused on the in and out. He doesn’t realize how close he is. The sensation sneaks up on him, starting as a pinprick at the base of his spine and then crashing over him as his mind simply goes warm-- empty and full at the same time. This place he had craved for too long that no one else allowed for. Complete loss of control in the best way possible. Alfred comes while trying to speak Logarius’ name, and fails somewhere in the middle with the utter relief of it. 

“Alfred,” Logarius says, deep in it now. “Good, good,  _ good _ .”

Alfred loves the sound of him edging away into bliss. He encourages where he can, lifting his legs, letting Logarius in as far as he can. He speaks softly. “I want to feel it.”

“Almost,” Logarius breathes, picking up the pace. 

“Please, I’ve been waiting,” Alfred says, only half playing at drama. “I want it so bad.”

“You’ll have it.”

Alfred feels like he could get off again just from the way Logarius nearly growls the words in his ear. Logarius is right at the edge when Alfred admits what he’s been threatening to say. 

“I missed you.”

Logarius folds with those words, gripping Alfred’s thigh with one hand. He unwinds completely, lost for words but satisfaction sliding through his spine, so sweet. 

Hearing Logarius sigh against him, Alfred finally relaxes. Logarius lays on top of Alfred, face pressed to his shoulder, letting his breathing settle. Alfred’s eyes feel heavy and he starts running his hand through Logarius’ hair. A laugh bubbles up out of him.

“Yes?” Logarius asks. 

“I remember this used to be about the time I’d ask you for cab money home or something along those lines.”

“How about money for dinner?”

Alfred’s brow furrows. “I don’t need--”

“With me.”

Alfred stops moving, eyes opening. “You want to… eat dinner with me?”

“If you want,” Logarius says. “I seem to recall you like Italian food, is that still true? There’s a good place around here.”

“You want to eat dinner with me… in public?”

Logarius shifts and picks himself up in order to lay next to Alfred. He pulls Alfred against him. 

“You said it yourself,” Logarius tells him. “I’m possessive.”

“A date?” Alfred asks. “Or a business dinner.”

“You tell me,” Logarius says. 

Alfred starts to smile. “So jealous.”

“You’re enough to make a man lose his sense of dignity,” Logarius says.

“In other words,” Alfred starts, grinning.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Logarius sighs, pressing his face to Alfred’s hair. “I’m jealous.”

“Don’t worry,” Alfred says, winding their arms together. “It’s about time someone took me out somewhere nice. Even if he is jealous.”

“Alfred.”

“And a little controlling,” Alfred adds.

“Alfred.” Logarius’ voice goes deeper. 

“Handsome, though,” Alfred says. 

“The placation is appreciated.”

“As long as he promises me something,” Alfred says.

Logarius nuzzles his nose against Alfred’s ear.

“He will let me pay for half of dinner,” Alfred says.

Logarius considers for a moment before lightly kissing Alfred’s temple. “Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> @oodleswrites  
> again, this is old, so forgive me if its not up to par. I just wanted the world to know what could be, you know? Logarius is the most jealous, the most possessive, just the worst and Alfred is all about that life.


End file.
